Fabricating semiconductor devices includes patterning a wafer surface to be able to create various trenches, holes, and openings in underlying layers. Currently, there are challenges with using lithographic tools to create patterns having critical dimensions to meet design specifications. Due to the resolution limitations of patterning photoresists, patterns developed from photoresists do not have lines, trenches, and holes that are sufficiently small to meet design specifications.